Lights Out 4 - Reanimate
<< Jump to Beginning << Part 3 ---- reanimate 1. restore to life or consciousness; revive. ---- For all the possibilities that could happen, for all the possible timelines, this had to be the worst, where the creepypastas had to win. 20 blocks. Please... someone... 15 blocks. Anyone... 10 blocks. Where is hope when you need it? 5 blocks. Where's Notch... When you need him? I plunged straight into the lava as I screamed in absolute pain. The amount of heat made me feel like I had just been thrown into the sun. The lava was like quicksand, sucking everything in towards the end. As I saw myself die slowly, I just prayed for the end to come quickly. Until finally, after excruciating torture, my vision turned black. Guess it's all over. Heh. Haha. I was starting to cry again. ... Why... Suddenly, I was greeted with the sight of a dark space, scattered with stars. I started in shock. I'm... not dead? That doesn't make any sense though... "Wh - hello?" "Any... Anyone?" Then, out of the dark, was the face I'd been searching for the whole time. "Hello, Towaka. Sorry to hold you up." My eyes lit up as I felt hope within me. Notch strode through the space casually, as if it were totally normal to see a forty year old man flying midair. Just your typical everyday Minecraft. I finally found the ability to speak again. "Uh... where are we?" "Technically, you died. But also technically, you didn't." "...what?" Ironically, Notch looked almost sheepish. "I'm... not sure myself. I think this is the equivalent of the void. In real life." "Wait. If I'm dead, then doesn't that mean you're -" "No. I'm not." He showed me a small yellow light, which unsurprisingly also turned out to be another set of code. "When all hell broke loose, I found this. Turns out since uh, my game is real life now, I can also change it however I want." "So you can manipulate reality too." Huh. Well, whadya know. My theory turned out to be correct in the end. "Exactly. At least until you revert the damage." That took me aback. "Me?" "Yes, you. Did you really think I took you down here just to send you off into the afterlife?" "Well..." He shook his head, sighing out of exasperation. "Listen. I have a plan. It's risky, but it's the best shot we have. But I need your cooperation for it to work." I looked up at him. The code - the copy of the reality code - was the only light source here, spinning and humming softly. I glanced at it and made up my mind. "Deal." *** We were back in the Overworld. And we were up an oak tree again. Notch was tapping on his keyboard whilst I waited impatiently, staring through the leaves. In the distance, Phoenix, 303 and Herobrine were setting another city on fire. "They know I'm still alive, you know." He paused for a second, before resuming his rattle. "I know. That'll just make our task easier." "But they know I'm coming." "So? Won't make much of a difference. You can't exactly surprise attack them." I shut my mouth and looked out again. Phoenix seems to have totally lost it, and I was starting to get doubts. "What if we can't convince him? What if I get killed again?" "Then we all die. The end." Notch stopped tapping for a moment, looking up. "It's done. Try to summon something." I concentrated. Suddenly, a diamond sword popped into existence and I almost dropped it out of the tree. It even looked like the one I made in my texture pack. I tried again and a stack of TNT fell onto the ground. "Okay, that's cool. But I can't exactly throw TNT at them." "Oh, that's only half of it." He was typing again, before shrinking the keyboard back into the code. He had a white sphere of glowing energy in his hands. "Close your eyes." "Huh?" "This'll hurt." "What is it?" He looked down. "Well, I guess it's the equivalent to whatever those things gave him'','' but better. You'll need to match his ability, but also be stronger, because he has the benefit of the reality code on his side." "Can't you just give me the code?" "Too risky. Whilst your typing, the other two could get you. I'll be at the side though, ready to help." I looked out again. The sight of the city was enough. "Alright. Give it your best shot." He steadied, then slammed the sphere into my torso. I yelled as I felt raw power flowing through my veins. It was like falling into lava all over again, but less painful. After what seemed like a few seconds of complete whiteness, I could see again. I took a look at my hands and saw that there was streaks of white all over it. A representation of power. My white glow lit up the dark night. Notch was gone. So was the entire tree actually, for some reason. I was standing on the ground. Apparently my scream didn't go unnoticed. The three were already flying over, apparently wanting to see what was going on. I steeled myself. Here we go. Herobrine looked over at me in suspicion. Phoenix just flashed me an evil smile, which I blatantly ignored. "Why are you glowing, huh? Oh yeah, you fell into a pool of lava," Entity 303 smirked. "I agree. This figure does look remotely familiar to me," Phoenix laughed. Hearing those words, I looked up sharply. Did he remember? Was there a chance - A punch was thrown to my face, and I barely dodged in time. Entity 303 drew back his fist. "Just playing with ya. Get her, Phoenix." With that, a corrupted Phoenix moved in front of me. He summoned what seemed to be a sword , but on closer examination it didn't even seem to be solid. It was a swirling mass of dark smoke, but it seemed to chill the air around it. I took a step back. "Wait a sec -" He took a swing at my neck, and my reflexes barely saved me. I ducked and rolled over to his left. "Wait! -" He charged at me, and I had to bolt. I might've looked pathetic or something, running around like a deer in the headlights, because the other two started cracking up. Well, that did it. I skidded to a halt, and turned to face the two. Suddenly, a spike of obsidian erupted from the ground and the two had to fly up very quickly to avoid being skewered. With my other hand I blocked Phoenix's hit with an impromptu stone sword summoned in out of nowhere, and I almost tipped over from effort to hold. Whatever happened, he was strong. The other two were recovering, now analysing me with new eyes. "Brine, she's pretty strong. Stronger than I thought." "Nah, Phoenix can handle her. Look at badly she's holding on." He wasn't exactly wrong - I'd replaced the stone sword with a diamond one, but the fight was still going badly. His sword must've been sharpened shadows or something, because when I backed against a tree he took a swing and I jumped out of the way. His strike cut the tree clean in half, and I had to jump again to avoid being crushed under the trunk. Suddenly, a message popped up infront of my eyes, like a chatroom. Seriously, are you forgetting you can fly? Oh, right, yeah. Thanks Notch. The next time Phoenix tried to hit me, I just flew up again. He looked confused for a second at where the hell I went, then he looked up and growled. I was about to say something witty then I noticed him charging a fireball. I barely flew out of the way and came up fuming. Right, no more messing around now. I already had the abilities to match his level of power. I just had to defeat them. Phoenix flew up to me in a whirl of embers. His sword seemed to dispel the moonlight. "PREPARE TO DIE. . ." Phoenix whispered in a demonic tone. "Um, uh, yeah," I stammered stupidly. I coughed, and took a deep breath. "Not if I can help it." The battle was starting for real now. We both charged at each other, diamond and shadow, our blades clashing with each other in a flurry of sparks. For some reason, Phoenix was easier to deal with now that I was in the air. Maybe it was manoeuvrability. I didn't know, but the effect wasn't lost on Phoenix either who noticed the change. I did a mid-air circling strafe I'd learned and landed several slashes on him, but he also landed quite a number of hits on me. Kicking him away, I charged up a burst of lightning, which branched out rapidly and sent him tumbling a good five metres towards the ground. I prepared to hit him again, when a blinding flash of pain exploded and I reeled away. Not more than a second later someone nailed me sharply in the back and I crashed into the ground, barely rolling out of the way as 303 slammed down onto the ground with his scythe. Herobrine had his iconic pickaxe, and seemed to be preparing to throw it. Phoenix was recovering too, and if all three of them attacked, I'd be toast. Can't let that happen. I quickly threw a block of TNT roughly towards the middle of the three, which blasted them away in different directions. I moved quickly, running towards Phoenix who flew behind my back and landed a good solid blow. Wincing, I turned around and kicked him, before suddenly noticing my health bar being automatically topped up and 'Regeneration III' being displayed. Thanking Notch silently, I used my sword to deflect 303 and Herobrine's weapons as they attacked, and soon we were engaged in a swordfight. Entity 303 stabbed me in the shoulder using his scythe while Phoenix uppercutted me from below. Not giving up, I slashed Entity 303 across his stomach, kicked Herobrine down to the ground while I threw Phoenix straight into a tree. The entire plant cracked and collapsed on him, bring him under a pile of birch wood and leaves. 303 came back up, holding his side with a visible wince. "Sweet, she's stronger than I thought." Phoenix blasted away the tree and instead fought me now using brute force. He kicked me in the stomach and then threw me to the ground. Doing a backflip to regain posture I charged up a fireball and threw it to his face, singeing off a bit of his hair. I suddenly saw the chat appear again. ''Towaka, you see that tree over there? That large one with a hole taken off the left? I looked around quickly, spying the tree a little off. I nodded a little, just praying he would somehow see it. Get the two creepypastas somewhere near it. I will trap them. Now I knew what to do. I knocked Phoenix backwards and used a huge lightning blast to throw him a far distance away into the ground, knocking him out temporarily. I turned to the remaining two. "HEY! ENTITY 303! HEROBRINE!" When they turned around, I pretended to stupidly threw a rock at them. Herobrine just broke it before it even hit them. 'What, do you have a slug for a brain?" Entity 303 and Herobrine started flying towards me. Now was my chance. I turned towards the tree that Notch wanted me to go near and made a mad dash for it. I lead the two around in circles. Entity 303 and Herobrine kept trying to catch me, but they couldn't as I flew as fast as I could as everything turned into a dizzying blur. Whenever they tried to catch me I'd just fly stright up into the air or below, and we'd repeat this for hell knows how long. 303 was becoming pissed. "You dumb.....bi-" Entity 303 swore at me. This was getting tiring. Any second now... hopefully... Suddenly, Entity 303 and Herobrine slammed into an invisible wall. When they tried to go around it, they were met with another one, and soon realised they were stuck in a barrier box. No matter how hard they tried, they were trapped and could not get out. I would've laughed if I wasn't so tired and if I didn't notice him coming up from behind. Now to deal with Phoenix. I whipped around and feinted a blow at his head, but instead swept below and knocked him heads over heels, almost causing him to smash headfirst into the ground again. 303 and Herobrine pounded on the barriers, but I ignored them as a salvo of energy nearly caused me to lose an arm. I caught his hit with my sword as he flew up and we rebounded off each other, but the impact caused my weapon to shatter into fragments. Phoenix dashed at me and kicked me back into the barriers, and I hit the floor heavily. I scrambled out of the way and shouted "TIMEOUT!" out of desperation. Phoenix actually paused for a second at the abrupt outburst. That was all it took for me to quickly summon in a set of dual blades and give him a double slash that caused him to gasp in pain. ''"Stop it. STOP IT NOW!" He lunged at me and we resumed fighting. Our blades met each other constantly, filling the air with the sound of clashing metal, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to deal any damage. Phoenix drew back, and opened up the keyboard hologram from before. I attempted to fly at him to stop him, but there was that same giant rushing feeling and I slammed headfirst into a tree. Disoriented, I flew back up and tried to punch him drunkenly, but he just moved out of the way easily. Another message came up. I can summon something in for you that'll erase the corruption, but I'll have to break my concentration from maintaining the barriers for a second. Those two could escape. I threw Phoenix away before responding. Just do it. I blocked his hit as he flew at me again, when one of my swords warped slightly and started glowing. He noticed it but seemed to just think I was charging an attack, so he tried to kick me across the face. I retorted by grabbing his leg, to his surprise, and threw him towards the ground and hurled the glowing sword down at him. Upon impact, there was a bright flash accompanied with the weird sound of breaking glass. When the light cleared, the sword was sitting next to him, and Phoenix was lying on the ground lifelessly. All signs of corruption was gone, but the aura of power was still there. "Phoenix?" There was a moment of silence as I just waited expectantly. Then out of the blue, he suddenly shot up in shock. "What - oh, nono..." He looked around him frantically, patting down all the pockets before finding the blue code he was looking for. "Oh, thank goodness." "Hey," I demanded, coming down to the ground beside him. "I just uncorrupted you and saved you from the forces of evil. Any recognition here?" "Right, sorry." He cast a look at the two entities, who were still bashing their fists on the barriers. He shuddered a little. "That was horrible. The whole ordeal." "I - that's kind of obvious. You look like a wreck." "Do I?" "Lets see." I started counting on my fingers. "You chased me through a city, burnt down a city, hit a tree, hit the ground, got kicked in the face, and just got skewered in half. Yeah, I'd say so." "You're not exactly better yourself..." Incoming. I looked around quickly, but it was just Notch jumping out of the bush he'd been hiding behind and started running over quickly. Phoenix looked like he had a million questions, but he just turned to me. "I've still got a hold on the barriers keeping those two in, but I'll have to stop generating them to work on reverting the damage." "We'll keep them at bay. Phoenix will give you the reality code. Right, Phoenix?" "H - yeah, alright." He caught on quickly, thank goodness. The blue ball of energy passed hands. "Alright. I'll give you a warning when I drop the walls." I looked at Phoenix, who still looked a bit bewildered at what was going on. "One last fight?" He raised an eyebrow. "Sure." Notch opened the codes and strangely, a red one as well which seemed to be a copy of something. He kept the blue code in the centre, so it looked like he was operating a triple screen. He looked up at the barriers. "I'll have to move out of the fight. If they try to attack, you'll have to defend me." "Kapeesh." He flew back now, and switched over to using his chat system which we could both see. Barriers are down. There was a moment of silence as we watched. Then the glass shattering sound was back as the barriers began to break, slowly freeing the two caged monsters inside. Good luck, my friends. Your time starts... '''now.' '>> Part 5[END]''' Category:Lights Out Category:Creepypasta Category:Collabs Category:Eternulli Category:Dramapasta Category:Drama Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:XXPhoenix888